The Blade in The Mainframe
by evil746
Summary: Alex is a nobody hacker, rooted deep into CtOS to get by, so what does Abstergo want with him? Why do they want him badly enough to kidnap him. Rate M for Violence and Coarse Language.


Alex threw another quick glance at the blonde across the bar, checking her out. She had long, wavy hair, rich, deep blue eyes, fair skin, a soft chin, and defined cheek bones. She was wearing a nice little cherry red cocktail dress, black high-heels, and a touch of red lipstick and a dab of mascara. On the bar in front of her was a black sequence purse which obviously belonged to her. She wasn't with friends and you don't go dressed like that on your own, so clearly she was looking to hook up.

"Mm…" Alex said silently to himself, "she doesn't look too bad…"

Alex press a button on the side of his Google glass which sat on the right hand side of his thick, black, semi-square lensed glasses. The system booted up. The camera in the Google glass scanned her face and relayed it back to his server, which had a back door right into CtOS. Using facial recognition software, it managed to find her in Blume's system, grab her details and sent it right back into the Google glass, which reflected an interface showing her snippets right next to her head onto his lens, all in a matter of milliseconds.

"Lisa McMiller, age 26." He read out from his interface. He looked down at his phone which the server also sent her info to as well. "High school teacher… _new_ high school teacher, just came out of college 6 months ago. She's currently single, which is good because it means she's not trying to cheat on anyone and I won't get my head bashed in, but has had boyfriends in the past. Three in the past eight years."

Alex dove into her text message history with all her ex's and started reading them. "All of which she's found rather funny. She's like corny jokes and-" Alex scrolled up to see a rather inappropriate picture of Lisa. "Whoa… damn, she **definitely** doesn't look bad."

Alex closed her text messages and continued to read her information. "She owns all the Legend of Zelda games," He smirked, "nerds are getting harder and harder to tell these days."

Alex closed his profiling program and opened up his internet and started browsing for corny Legend of Zelda pickup lines until he found one he liked. He pocketed his phone in his skinny jeans and slid his hands into his black hoodie's pockets before slowly walked up to her, "Excuse me I was just wondering, are you a Deku nut? Cause you're stunning me."

Lisa laughed, "That's terrible."

"Oh thank god you got it. The last time I tried that, the girl just looked at me."

Lisa laughed again, "I'm Lisa"

"Alex," He replied sitting down next to her, "So, Lisa, can I buy you a potion?"

Lisa quickly whisked Alex out of the bar and lustfully locked lips with him. She forced him back, causing him to stumble until he ran into a wall which she firmly placed her arms either side of him and pressed her body against his, bringing them even closer. Alex kissed her back passionately and wrapped his arms around her, placing on hand on her back and the other on her ass.

"Wanna go back to my place?" Lisa asked, breaking their kiss.

Alex flipped each other around so he was now pinning her against the wall, "In a minute."

He went back to locking lips with her, as her hands wandered over his back. As the two kissed, a van pulled up alongside them. Two men stepped out of the vehicle, and swiftly moved towards them. The driver grabbed Alex's shoulder and threw him to the ground. Alex sat his head up to see the passenger come around the car, pull out a silenced pistol and shoot Lisa right through the head before she could even react to the attack. The back of her head exploded in a bloody mess which sprayed across the wall and her body fell to the ground in front of Alex, her blue eyes now empty voids and the bullet wound on her forehead slowly leaking blood.

Before Alex could get back up, the driver grabbed his arms and bound his hands together with rope while the passenger opened the side sliding door of the van. The driver grabbed him by the scruff of his hoodie and threw him in the car before slamming the door shut. The two men got back into the front compartment while Alex laid in the pitch-black area behind them. The car sped off which caused him to fly into the back wall. He grunted and picked himself up off the ground so he was sitting up.

'Fuck…' He thought, 'they killed Lisa. Just shot her, no remorse… Christ… But they kept me alive, because they need me… She got killed because of me…'

Alex stared at the ground, the thought of Lisa's expressionless face still lingering in his mind. An innocent girl; a nobody, killed just because of him. She could have had a life, but instead she'll be another body on the six o'clock news.

'I need to get out of here…'

Alex adjusted his hands within the ropes so he could reach into his pocket. He wiggled his hand in his skinny jeans' pocket and wrapped his hands around his phone. He pulled it out before fixing up his hands and unlocking his phone. He opened his interactive map he had designed which allows him to overlook the entire city and hack into anything along the roads his heart desired. Alex saw they were coming up to an intersection and he knew what that meant; traffic lights. He hacked into a camera that looked over the intersection. The live stream went directly to his phone, showing up on his screen only to show that there were no cars.

'Shit…'

Suddenly an orange muscle car came around the corner and straight to the intersection. Alex breathed a sigh of relief and placed his finger over the button on his touch screen, which would active the traffic lights turning all of them to green and cause a car crash. But the car didn't look like it was going to stop, in fact, it sped up. The van came screeching to a halt to try to avoid the collision but to no avail. The car came crashing into the front of the van sending it spinning out of control and crashing into the traffic light pole.

Alex was thrown around the van as it spun before finally landing on the ground. When they had finally stopped, he heard two doors open, and then a silenced pistol being shot; twice. Suddenly the door slid open and a woman with short brown hair and green eyes is standing in front of him. She had navy tights and a leather jacket on with a fitted blue t-shirt underneath.

"What are you waiting for?" She said, "Come on!"

Alex rolled out of the van onto his feet. A blade popped out of the woman's sleeve which she used to slice the rope. A man appeared from around the side of the van and threw the now deceased passengers gun at the woman. The man wore light blue, almost grey slacks and a matching blazer with a crimson shirt beneath. The woman caught it and then the magazine clip that he threw before sliding it up into the gun and cocking it.

"More will be coming," The man said, "We need to go."

The man ran to the driver's door and hopped in while the woman slid over the bonnet and got in the passenger side. Following his saviours, Alex bolted for the back of the car as the women leaned back and opened the door behind her for him. Alex jumped in and closed the door behind him as they started to speed off down the road.

"So who are you guys?" Alex asked from the back seat.

"I'm Sarah and this is Richard." The woman said turning around.

She looked up above Alex and out the back window to see several cars speeding after them.

"We got more of them coming up behind us."

"I see them." Richard said looking into the rear view mirror.

They suddenly turned a right and drove straight into oncoming traffic. Cars swerved to avoid them and some even come to a screeching stop and slammed down on their horn. Alex looked in the back window and saw their tailers quickly gaining behind them, serving around the traffic in the normal side of the road.

"And who are these guys after us?" Alex asked turning back towards Sarah.

"Abstergo." Sarah replied looking in the rear view mirror at him.

"The pharmaceutical company?" They all jolted forward as one of the cars chasing them, a sleek red Sports car, rammed into their back. "The fuck do they want with me?"

"They do so much more then make pharmaceuticals." Sarah turned around to face him, "They're a secret organisation who control the world. They have puppets throughout every form of power, using them to establish their world order. They started World War Two, they killed John F. Kennedy, they disbanded the Soviet Union, they have spyware in people's televisions and were going to launch satellites into space to control people's mind."

"Riiiiiiight… So you're crazed conspiracists…"

"If you think we're crazy, who's after us right now?" Richard chimed in as he took a sharp left.

"I don't know… some crime syndicate? It makes more sense than Abstergo, I mean what do they want with me?"

Richard swerved from the footpath back onto the road, nearly striking some pedestrians before turning down into an alleyway. Some workers working in the cargo bays jumped out of the way to avoid them. A deep blue SUV quickly followed after them, striking a man who just moved out of Richard's way.

"Well," Sarah continued, "Abstergo is actually run by Templers-"

"Templers?! What, are we in the middle ages now?!"

Richard turned back onto the road, crashing into the side of a news van before speeding back off.

"Will you just shut up and listen?! The Templars want to create this perfect world by controlling everyone and they plan by doing this using alien artefacts-"

"Alien artefacts?!"

Sarah pointed her silenced pistol at him, "If you don't shut up, I swear…"

"Have you ever seen Pulp fiction? Put the gun down."

Sarah holstered her gun again and continued, "Alien artefacts left behind by an ancient civilisation; The First Civilisation. These artefacts, known as the Pieces of Eden, hold great power. The Templars are seeking out these artefacts to be able to bring their new world order."

A steel grey high powered performance vehicle came flying out from an intersection and T-boned them. Richard fought with the wheel, trying to keep from spinning too much out of control. He straightened up facing the direction the car had come from and drove off. The car reversed and span back around, quickly following them along with the SUV, sports car and a yellow muscle car. Alex noticed two other cars following them continued straight on.

"The only problem is that these artefacts are lost in time. So The Templars created a machine which can open up people's genetic memories of their ancestors. They locate people who've ancestors have come in contact with these pieces of Eden and use this machine, called an animus, to find them."

"So what? Is that why they're after me? One of my ancestors found a piece of Eden?"

"Well yes, but that's not the only reason you were kidnapped…"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, since there've been Templars, there's been their archenemies. Those that oppose the idea of order and control of people, those that believed people have a right to free will: The Assassin's. Your ancestor was an Assassin, along with most of your family, which makes you an Assassin."

Alex started at the felt ground as he pondered, 'As crazy as everything was, Sarah's explanation almost made sense. Although the whole idea of alien artefacts was crazy, who would use this much manpower for a simple abduction? It would have to be a big company like Absertgo, but then why would they want me?'

"I can't shake these guys!" Richard said, "There's too many!"

Alex smirked, pulled his phone from his pocket and opened his CtOS app. He booted up a scan, which would profile everyone in the area, looking for specific things in their details.

"I'm not seeing anyone employed by Abstergo but there are six people with restricted files… That's new."

Richard and Sarah looked at each other. Alex noticed their silent exchange of words in their look. "What?"

Richard turned his attention back to the road, "Well explain later, right now you need to take them out."

Alex did has he was told and tracked the drivers, locking onto their phones, Fitbits, anything that had a GPS to track them. Using their signal, he brought the six men up onto his road map.

"I need you to take a left up here." Alex said, not looking up from his phone.

"Easier said than done!" Richard took a sharp left, furiously trying to turn the wheel.

Their pursuers quickly followed suite except for the muscle car that turned down the next left, turning just as hard, the sports car crashing into the bus shelter that sat on the corner. Alex sprang his trap and the steam pipe behind them burst, sending the SUV and performance car flying. Alex noticed the three cars that had disappeared earlier coming up at the intersection; two at the left, one at the right. He hacked the traffic lights to change them all to green, causing all the idiotic drivers who pay more attention to their phone than the other drivers to speed off crashing into traffic. The one car coming up on the right got T-boned, causing the other two to crash into the accident with two other cars following after them. Richard veered to avoid the mass collision, the sports car from before quickly following behind them.

Alex raised the bridge in front of them, "Jump it."

"Are you fucking insane?! I'm not gonna make that!"

"You don't have many other options…"

Richard put his foot to the floor and went flying up over the bridge, landing at the other side. The sports car slammed on its brakes realising they weren't going to make it. Richard, now out of their view, turned down into an alleyway to lose them.

"Thank God, that's all of them" Sarah sighed. "Any other tricks you can do?" She looked back at him.

"With a whole city at my fingertips? A lot…"

Richard pulled into a long, dead end alleyway. Alex noticed the camera in the top right corner pivoted and looked down at them. The lens magnified, zooming into to get a good look at them. Sarah stretched out over the dashboard and waved up at it. The camera zoomed back out and went back to looking out onto the street. Suddenly, the wall in front of them started to lift off the ground and roll up into itself like a garage door to reveal a dark, concrete room with the floor going off down into a dark abyss. Alex pulled out his phone to profile the door but nothing came up.

'Not connected to CtOS,' he thought to himself, 'clever...'

"They can't track you through that can they?" Richard asked, looking at him in the rear view mirror.

"Who? Blume? Oh no, do I look like an idiot? This baby's off the grid..."

Richard drove into the room and down the sloping floor. The door slowly closed behind them leaving the area pitch black for half a second before the car's headlights automatically flicked on. The ramp seemed to stretch on forever, going deeper and deeper, giving the place an eerie chill. When the slant finally leveled, they drove out into this long room, stretching out far off to the left. The room was fairly based, dark grey, slated concrete walls and polished concrete floors. The room was dimly lit, with only one wall of huge LED's off in the distance shining across the floor, the intensity becoming less severe as it went on. Mass pillars loomed over the room, stretching all the way up to the roof. Alex checked his phone and, looking at his map, saw he was 50 feet below ground. A man sat in the top right hand corner from them behind a long concrete desk, the light from a computer's monitor shone onto him. He had brown hair, worn up in a faux and wore a white, short sleeved collared shirt, with a thin black tie and smoke grey skinny jeans and jet-black converse. He stood from the desk and briskly walked over to greet them as they all stepped out of the car.

"So it went well I take it?" He said, placing his hands behind him.

Sarah pressed the silenced gun against his chest as she walked past, which he instantly grabbed in reaction. "About as well as you can expect with such little Intel..."

The man turned to him and held out his hand, "Hello there, I'm James."

"Alex" he shook it firmly, "I saw the door to this place wasn't connected to CtOS, was that your doing?"

"No, not really... You see, the Assassin's had this hideout since colonial times and it's been upgraded throughout the ages... That door's been in place since the 80's... I just hooked it up to the computer."

Richard leaned against the bonnet of the car, "James here is our operations man; he gives us all our information for our missions."

"Yes, but it's proven quite a challenge with CtOS... I'm not very good with hacking so we haven't had much luck in gaining information, other than from our spies..."

"We were hoping you could help." Sarah had her feet firmly planted on the desk.

"And how did you guys know about me?"

"One of our agents told us you had appeared on Abstergo's map... He sent us your file and we had a look."

"And why have I suddenly popped up? If I am an Assassin, then why didn't they try and take me when I was younger?"

"Well you know how those guys after us had restricted files?" Richard stood up off the bonnet, "There's a reason for that... You see, Abstergo's working with Blume to spread CtOS worldwide."

"Oh yes, CtOS 2.0... Being able to connect everyone worldwide."

"Well Abstergo's looking to get in there and monitor everyone worldwide, gathering all their information."

"They've already got access to all records of everyone in Chicago, including you." James chimed in "You cleaned out your file pretty well, but not well enough... You popped up on Abstergo's search almost instantly."

"So much for laying low." Alex mumbled.

Richard looked at James sternly for interrupting him before continuing, "They found your adoption details and found out your former surname was an alias of your parents who had been on the run for a long time..."

"My parents? Do you guys know them?"

Everyone went silent, awkwardly staring at the ground.

"…Not personally, no." Sarah said.

"They've been… um, off the grid for some time." James added, looking awkwardly at the ground.

"Okay," Alex said suddenly, trying to change the subject, "so Abstergo found me after they were given the keys to CtOS… Look, I don't want to be a part of this. I still think your whole idea of a 'The First Civilisation' is a load of bullshit. I just want my name wiped from Abstergo's servers so I can live in peace."

Richard spoke up, "Alright, fine, we can help you with that, on one condition, we want you to put a backdoor into Abstergo, and then we'll let you go on your way."

"I don't need your help, if their connected to CtOS it'll be a cinch hacking into them."

Sarah joined in this time "Don't you think we haven't had people try? They've got detection software in their system that alter the firewall and lock you out... No, to get in, we'll need to go in personally."

Alex let out a groan, "Alright, but if that's the case, I'll need my servers."


End file.
